Labyrinth: A Midwinter's Dream
by Magdalene Thorne
Summary: How does one forget true heartbreak and move on? That is what Jareth asks himself everyday after parting ways with Sarah once more. Unable to handle the ache of her rejection, he retreats into himself, losing what once made him, him. But his mother, Queen Titania, will not let her son fall. So she gives him a gift, that may bring him back to the path he was meant to follow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

 **Author's Note: Well hello there! How is everyone doing? Mag-san here with a new fanfiction! Sort of! Okay this is a one-shot, part one of two, maybe three if I feel like it. Or rather my muse, who has been a fickle bitch as of late. So yeah, for those of you who read my other work, I know you're all asking, "But Mag-san! What about updating the other fics we've been waiting for?" Well...I have been stuck there. I am trying to update them, but inspiration has been evil. Anyhoo, I have been OBSSESSED with the movie Labyrinth since I first saw it. I had heard of it, but when I actually saw it...Holy mother of...I am a hardcore shipper for Sarah and Jareth now. So, yes, these one-shots will be about them. The first of Jareth, then Sarah, and maybe a third of the two. We'll see where this goes. Maybe writing this will give me the inspiration I need to get back to my Yugioh work. Here's hoping!**

 **P.S. This will pick up after the end of the manga, because that ending sucked shit and I am praying they fix it in the new comic in works which talks more about Jareth's back-story. I am praying on bended knee!**

Jareth: A Midwinter's Dream

There was a quite tension in the castle as goblins of all sizes and shapes gathered about, watching the runner makes his way the first obstacle. He was far too young to be a father, 20-years-old. It did not surprise them when he wished away his five-month-old daughter after her constant wails as he continued to ignore her. He had been told the tale of the Goblin King by his grandmother, who had warned him words had power, especially concerning the Goblin King. But the young man could not take it anymore and had had enough of his child's crying. And the mother? Partying with her friends without a care in the world as she always did, leaving her boyfriend to be both dad and mom. But he was determined to get his daughter back. Once the Goblin King had appeared, the young father was overcome with horror at what he had done. And so, after begging the king for a chance to get his daughter back, he was send to the Labyrinth, given 13 hours to complete or lose his little one forever.

As the goblins watched through the crystal orb, their sovereign, Jareth, just laid on his throne, staring at the wall as though it interested more than the runner. In truth, he didn't care if the man made it through or not. Ever since, her, the game had lost its spark, or rather, he had. He tried not to dwell on it. She had made her choice, as it had always been, and she had decided to remain in her Above, living her life as if the Underground never existed, as if he never existed. It pained him more than he was willing to admit. As king, he was so used to getting what he wanted for so long, he had forgotten if anyone had ever denied him anything. So imagine his surprise when this wisp of a girl, just 15-years-old, so ignorant of his great might, outright rejecting him. When he was pouring out his heart too!

As if Jareth, King of the Goblins, would act so vulnerable, to put himself into such a position, for just anyone who passed his Labyrinth. The nerve of the girl! But as time passed, he came to realize she was far too young to truly comprehend the depth of his request. _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ Not to mention the fact she had raced through the Labyrinth to save her baby brother. How could have his words reached her when she was so selfless a person, the well-being of her brother took priority above everything else. So, as much as he hated, Jareth waited for young Sarah to grow and mature until approaching her once again. And how she blossomed! From afar, Jareth watched as his Champion became a stunning young woman, with a glint in her eyes and smile so bright, how he wished she would smile like that to him.

But it was not he whom she shared her first kiss, her first date, her first walk under the stars...no, those moments were shared with a very few others whom Jareth wanted nothing more than to dip head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench as they put one placed his arm around her shoulders, or another gave her a peck on the cheek, or how one would hug her and hold her tight when it was too cold. Each time, Jareth would be left in a horrid mood that lasted days, sometimes weeks. One bright side to it all, she had yet to lose that precious treasure he knew was what would send him into a murderous rage should another take it in his place. Sarah belonged to the Goblin King, no one else. If only she would see that. However, after their last encounter, that claim was slowly, but surely dying away. And now, more than ever, Jareth felt his heart crack with each day as he went without her, realizing that no matter what he did or said, Sarah Williams would never love the Goblin King.

He would always be the villain of her fairytales. The evil one who stole children from their families. The wicked fae who had tried to trick to her time and time again. She would never see him as nothing more. It didn't help him that he had tried to create this whole other world just so they could be together, kind of brainwashing her so she could go along with it, after creating an ablation (pretty much a magically clone) of her broken dreams to replace her (which failed, who would have thunk?), while the Labyrinth itself was practically dying without its true Keeper to save it because Jareth thought having Toby, now a teenager, replace him would work out, which it didn't, so they had go back only on the condition that Sarah give him a kiss, which she did...on the forehead! If that didn't scream rejection, then Jareth would have to be utterly oblivious to how the workings of such things went, which he wasn't.

And so, with Sarah making the decision to move on with her life, the ablation rejoining her so she could be complete again, Jareth was forced to return to the Labyrinth, alone. No queen, no heir, nothing to show for all the hard work he had put into his plans. He had known his beloved Sarah to be cruel, but this, this was too much to bear sometimes. Had it ever occurred to her since her adventures in his realm how he truly felt about her? Surely it had to have. It was as plain as night and day. Everyone could see it, even Toby, who had given him a look of sympathy as Sarah left first through the portal to the Aboveground. Having been rejected by his first crush, whom he had known for a few years, Toby knew the ache that came with it. But Jareth wanted no pity for him, only love, from the one he knew would never give it to him.

As the young father met up with Hoggle, per the role of the dwarf, Jareth stood up, walking away with a heavy sigh, "I am retiring to my chambers for the remainder of the game. Come to me at once to inform me if the runner has won or lost."

With a sweep of his cape, he left the room, the goblins saddened by his departure.

"When is the king ever going to be himself again?" one asked.

"Who know? Maybe never. Without the Champion, the king just doesn't care anymore," another replied.

They all nodded in agreement, their faces downcast. They knew without his precious Sarah at his side, their king had lost the love for the game. It was just a job to him now. Making his way down the long corridor, Jareth headed straight for his room. A runner always brought the memory of her, something he found himself to hold with great disdain. Since their parting, he had not once looked in on her. He didn't want to see how happy she was with her normal life, making her own way through her world, everything perfect, without him. He decided to forget about her, or try to anyway. If he looked in on her and saw her yet again engaged to another man, as before the whole fiasco previously mentioned, Jareth would lose his mind for good. Entering his room, he shut the doors with a wave of his arm. Throwing his cape to the bed, he decided to lounge on the windowsill, as he often did when something troubled him.

Looking out to the Labyrinth, he couldn't help thinking of her. There was a part of him that hoped, wished even, that one day, she would come back to him, of her own freewill. But as time passed, the possibility of that began to fade bit by bit. He knew that one day, he would not care anymore, forsaking himself to his loneliness. And his Sarah would never know. Sometimes he wished he could be human, as humans seemed to be so at ease when letting go of their dreams, of the world of fantasy and wonder for a more rational and "real" one. They could give up so quickly. It was actually quite sad. Sighing, he conjured a crystal, swirling it about as he let his mind wonder to other things. He thought about his kingdom, his subjects, his life before ever setting eyes on her on that fateful day.

After a long morning of his usual royal duties, Jareth decided to visit the Aboveground. He liked to go and see how the world changed in comparison to his. Though mortals had come a long way since the years of witch hunts and the horrid plagues, their innovations in technology and art intriguing him the most, there were moments where he questioned their choices. Most of all, some of their music was questionable. He was definitely not a fan of what was called "Rap" or "Hip Hop", though some was good, but only the songs that told a story, that said more than wanting fame or money or women. To each his own. He had been flying in one of favorite spots, a suburb where the park met the forest. He was just flying by, nothing out of the ordinary, until he reached the lake. As he flew above, he heard a young girl's voice, carried by the wind.

Following the sound, he saw her as he landed on a nearby tree. She was dressed like a fairy princess, her long, silky black locks dancing as she twirled around, reciting the lines of the play in her hands. Jareth instantly recognized it, one of his personal favorites: A Midsummer Night's Dream. For such a modern age, so far from those days of Shakespeare and the Renaissance, to see one so enthralled by a world forgotten by most in her world, Jareth felt himself somehow pulled to her. And so, from that day, he would see when she would go to the park and put on her plays for her loyal pup. No one else, and she didn't care. She was so innocence, so full of life. It had been too long since Jareth had found himself drawn so intensely to another. He had to know to more. So, being the clever fae he was, he took the book based on his world from his library and strategically placed in her favorite bookstore. The book itself had been penned by a halfling, half human half fae, who had loved to share more of his world with mortals than he should have.

A trickster by nature, and a good friend to Jareth. It had been years since they had seen each other, but Jareth knew his friend was doing well in Avalon with his family. He envied him, as his friend had found his true love and had prospered with his mate for so long. He never would have thought he would find someone like that, until Sarah. As he started humming that song he had written just for her, lost in his thoughts, a hooded figure slowly opened the door, stepping in ever so slightly. She closed the door behind and watched Jareth was he remained in his little world. Her heart fell heavy for him, knowing the reason for his current state. If she could, she would wave her arm and make it all better, as she used to. But he wasn't a child anymore, and a mother had let her child make their own mistakes in order to learn from them.

"Mother," Jareth finally addressed her, still staring out into the sky. "What brings you all the way to my humble abode?"

"My son," she smiled kindly, taking tender steps. "I have come to see how you fare. After recent events, I was worried for your welfare. How are you?"

Jareth let his eyes drop, "How should I be? After the only woman I have ever loved spurned my affections yet again despite how obvious it is to everyone how I feel for her. How should I feel, mother?"

"Oh, my darling boy," she knelt beside him, holding his hand as she used when he was a child. "You cannot see it so black and white. You know very well the decision the Champion made was the right one. Not the easy one. And that is why she is the Champion. Her selflessness saved this realm and those in it. And after how much you meddled in her affairs without her knowledge, how did you think it would end?"

Jareth closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the crystal. His mother was right, that was what made him so mad, but at himself. If only he had stepped back and really looked at what he had been doing, if only he had stopped thinking of only himself. But it was too late for that. Living the rest of his long years without Sarah, that was his punishment.

"Jareth, I know your heart aches," his mother stood, taking on seat with him on the windowsill.

Pulling her hood back, her long, red hair cascaded onto the floor, like silk. Her skin fair and almost glowing. Her striking blue eyes gazed upon her son, trying to reach him. Being fae, her appearance was far younger than expected from a mortal's point of view. She only looked a couple of years older than Jareth.

"Listen to me, Jareth," she reached out and turned his head as he tried to ignore her. "I know how deep your pain goes. I can feel it, I have seen it, in others who have simply given up on love. But you musn't let it conquer you. You are king, your subjects need you."

"So, you expect me to just push my own feelings aside for the good of the people?" Jareth snapped, walking away angrily. "You know very well, mother, I have been a good ruler to my subjects. I have enjoyed it. I felt at home for the first time since I was a child. Everything was perfect. I had no need for more. And then..."

"She came along," his mother finished.

Jareth let out a heavy. He forgot how well his mother knew him.

"Enough," he said, turning to her with his full body. "I know there is more to your visit than maternal concern. What is the true purpose for your coming here, Titania?"

The Queen of Fae gave her own sigh as she recalled her reason for visiting. He would not take this well.

"Your father sent me," it was she needed to say to have his undivided attention.

"I'm listening," Jareth said, conjuring a comfortable chair behind him.

He needed to be as comfortable as possible for what she would say. For his father, Oberon, to send his mother in his place, it could mean nothing good.

"As you know, your actions as of late have caused quite the commotion in the High Court," Titania began. "Mizumi herself has also been called upon for her role in your plans. The Labyrinth was, nearly lost. It plays a vital part in our world, Jareth, you know this. And yet, you almost allowed its destruction. As consequence for your actions, punishment must be placed accordingly."

Jareth remained silent. It was obvious his mother hated being the bearer of bad news.

"You need not worry, my boy, your father has assured me it will be nowhere near as dreadful as you may assume," Titania gave him a reassuring smile.

Jareth eyed her carefully, sensing something in the air. What were his mother and father up to? They were scheming something of significance. It obviously had to do with him. Just like when he was a young boy, his parents loved to concoct some plan of mischievous nature to teach him a lesson. Well, being fae and parents, they had to outmaneuver him and his siblings when outnumbered. Normal children were chaotic, magical children...would have been hell if the parents didn't have magic to even the odds. It was shocking the rulers had as many children as three as it was quite difficult for fae to conceive just one. Which was wished away children were adopted so quickly by loving fae couples. Still…despite the fact their children were grown and fully capable of taking care of themselves, Oberon and Titania just couldn't help meddling. Call it parental instinct, or fae nature. They would agree to both.

"Your father has yet to decide upon your punishment," Jareth thought otherwise as she feigned ignorance. "I only thought you would like to know ahead of time rather than being surprised out of nowhere."

"How gracious of you," Jareth tried not to scoff. "If that was all, mother, I believe I have other matters to attend to. I do have a runner today."

"Oh, but of course! You have always been so good as Keeper of the Labyrinth, instilling its rules. We are so very proud of you," Titania gushed as she gave her son a quick peck on the cheek. "I will be on my way then. Your father will send for you once he has come to a decision."

And with a swirl of her cloak, Titania left the room, the door closing behind her with a mighty slam. Jareth just rolled his eyes. He did get his theatrical mannerisms from her after all. He would wait to hear from his father, as a good son should. He would normally find some way to maneuver the situation to his advantage, but he just didn't care. He had known there would be consequences for his actions. He had been prepared for it, but only if he had achieved his goal of finally winning Sarah over. But with his recent failure, that was for naught. With a heavy sigh, he moved from the windowsill and crashed onto his rather large bed. Perhaps some sleep would do him some good. After all, it was the only place where he could see his beloved once more, where she freely accepted him and would never deny him anything.

As he let his eyelids droop, the vision blurry, he thought of her, and how he wished that when he woke up, if she were only there to greet him into her loving embrace. For the time, he forgot of the runner, of the goblins, the Labyrinth…drifting into sweet slumber. After all, he had used a lot of magic in the last days. It was no wonder he hadn't passed out yet from how much he had overdone it. But it was not too exhausting for one as powerful as he, though it still took its toll. As he dreamt, he was taken on a journey into his youth, his days in the Palace of Avalon with his father and mother, he and his siblings causing all sort of mischief. And though when they were caught, his father held a disapproving glare, when no was looking, he would wink at them, proud of their "work". It had been more than a palace, but a home Jareth found himself missing from time to time. Running up and down the long halls, the warm laughter of children echoing, his father raising him into the air as he giggled with utter joy…how he longed for such beautiful days as those again.

As the memories faded slowly around him, waking up after what seemed but a brief moment, he lay in bed wide awake, thinking. As he sifted through his thoughts, a certain fragrance wandered up his nose. Drawing the sheets closer, he whiffed the faint scent of flowers and rainfall. Curious as to where that could have come from, Jareth sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking out the window close by, he saw the sun still bright above. It would seem strange considering how much time has passed already, but this was the Underground, and he could manipulate the time here as he pleased. Deciding to check on the runner, he went into the bath to freshen up first. Despite his sour mood, he was, as his mother has said, Keeper of the Labyrinth, and he had a duty to maintain as such. After, he was clean and dry, magically dressing himself, the particular scent still pleasant in his nose.

With a suspicious glance around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Jareth strode out of his chambers. Walking down the corridor, Jareth took note there was something different in the air. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something not the same. Approaching the throne room, several goblins hopped about, bowing before with the biggest smiles and then taking their leave as they zoomed about, actually cleaning for a change. Where had this change of heart come from? The goblins never cared for cleanliness before, making a mess wherever they went except for their king's private chambers and his study. Were they trying to get on his good side considering what had happened? Once at the throne room, Jareth was surprised to see none other than Hoggle the dwarf ordering the goblins about as they cleaned. What in the hell gave that insignificant creature the right to order Jareth's soldiers like that? But as he was about to give Hoggle the scare of his life, it was then Jareth realized it.

None of the goblins running about were his soldiers. No, they were mostly female from their wardrobe, like maids almost, actually doing quite a good job as their made the room spotless. There no chickens in sight, no dirt or scrape of trash. Jareth had to admit, they had done quite a good job. But that still left one question: What the hell was going?! Jareth decided to let his presence fully known. He stepped in and everyone froze. Just the reaction he liked. As he waved the okay, the maids finished their chores and scuttled out as they bowed. Hoggle followed but not before approaching Jareth.

"Your majesty, everything has been prepared as you requested," the dwarf said with a jolly feel about him. "We have finished the arrangements for the guests and the food is being prepared. We have received gifts from those unable to attend and have hidden them until the appropriate time."

As he listened, Jareth couldn't help but be lost to what he was told, "Pardon? Guests? Food? Gifts?"

"Yes, your majesty, everything will be ready for the celebration as planned," Hoggle then pulled out a scroll, crossing off things from a rather long list with his quill. "His Highness, King Oberon and Queen Titania will arrive soon to help with the final touches. If you will excuse me, there is still much to do. Your majesty."

Hoggle bowed as he hurried out before Jareth could say anything else. What was going on? Celebration? What were they celebrating? And his parents were coming? Was this about his punishment? Why put a spectacle for something like that? Were they taunting him in some way? But it made no sense. His parents would never do something so out of the ordinary to teach him a lesson. Fed up with being left in the dark, Jareth stood up and walked out of the room, stalking about as he searched for Hoggle or anyone who would give him an explanation. Too bad for Jareth that everyone was in a tizzy, zooming here and there. He was highly tempted to conjure ball of fire and hurl them at his subjects who continued to ignore him. And he was just about to do so, when he heard what sounded like a small giggle come out nowhere.

He recognized it, "A young girl? What is the wished away child doing out here?"

All wished away children, when not in his care, where placed in a nursery where they could play if old enough, an abundance of toys for their enjoyment, or sleep and fed if they were still too young to so much as walk. After the runner failed and lost, the child would then be found a new family. If not in the Underground, there were places like Avalon, hidden from human eyes, where loving families would take them as their own, all trace of their existence erased from their birth world. The child was one-year-old, she could crawl and was already babbling as she tried to form words and laughed at the most random of things. He followed the laughter to the garden, another area he liked to maintain well kept. As he walked through, Jareth could hear the laughter grow louder. Then he heard a different laughter, two actually. Why would there be other children here other than the wished away toddler?

Now striding in anger, Jareth rounded the corner, fully intend on giving whosever hell for trespassing. He was suddenly stopped by the force a small body launching itself at him and clinging to his legs. Looking down in surprise, he saw a little girl, no more than six, giving him the brightest smile. He took her features: olive skin, big green eyes, waves of chocolate pulled into pretty emerald ribbons that matched her modest green dress. She let go of him, extending her arms up as to signal for him to carry her. When he didn't, she huffed, jumping up and down as though he wasn't doing as expected. Giving in, Jareth pulled the little girl into his arms, who immediately wrapped hers around his neck, snuggling up to him.

"My, my, aren't you affectionate?" Jareth smiled as he petted her hair.

"That's because I love my papa!" she said as she tightened hold, Jareth stiffening a bit.

"Your papa?" he repeated.

"Uh-huh, Sora loves papa very much, just like mama and Sareth and Jeanne, and baby Joran too!"

"What?" suddenly, the air felt cold all around him.

Taking a real good at the Sora, Jareth felt his heart stop. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she was an exact copy of what he looked like as a child except for her skin tone, eyes and hair. Those eyes…no, it wasn't possible.

"Sora! Where are you? Don't make your brother and sister mad!" yelled out a soft, older female voice.

And then his heart dropped. That voice…

"Okay, mama!" Sora yelled back, jumping out of Jareth's arms and running towards the other voice.

Jareth stood still for a moment, his heart beating a thousand times faster than normal. It wasn't possible, it just couldn't. Somehow, his feet moved of their accord as his mind was miles away. He reached a clearing where there was a great oak tree in the middle of the garden. It had been there since the Labyrinth's creation. It was revered to have incredible magical properties and was one of the great treasures of the Underground. But his eyes only focused on the scene before him. There were three children running about, giggling as they seemed to be practicing conjuring crystals. The oldest looked 10-years-old, a boy of smooth locks as the little girl's and eyes of differing colors: one blue and one green. He was dressed in a simple dress shirt and pants. He was pale and was showing the emergence of sharp features. The second was a girl, eight it seemed. She was thin, with straight blonde hair cascading along her back. She also had differing eyes, just one blue and one brown. She wore a modest but elegant deep blue dress. Behind them was Sora who sat with her legs crossed as she watched them do their magic.

"Okay, Sora, pay attention," the boy said in a strong yet gentle tone.

He seemed very mature for his age.

"It isn't just about focus. You have feel the magic naturally. Don't force it," he went on.

"Like an arm or a leg?" Sora inquired innocently.

"That's right!" the girl responded proudly. "Magic is as much a part of you as those are. You were born with it."

She seemed to be far more confident and energetic than the boy.

"But mama wasn't born with magic," Sora pointed out.

From what Jareth could gather from their interaction, these were her brother and sister, Sareth and Jeanne.

"Ah, but she was," Jeanne smiled knowingly. "It was just buried deep inside. Papa helped her find it again. Now look at how strong she is! PAPA!"

Jareth was stunned out of his stupor as Jeanne ran up to him and wrapped her lithe arms around his waist.

"When did you get back? Are Popop and Nana with you?" she asked eagerly.

 _Popop? Nana?_ He pieced it together rather quickly.

"Your grandparents will be here soon," he answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

"Okay," Jeanne smiled at him before moving aside, Sareth taking her place as he hugged Jareth too.

"Hi, papa, we missed you," the boy said, straightening up afterward.

For a moment, time froze. He looked at the children before him. It felt like a sharp knife was winding its way from his stomach to his throat. It was hard to get any words out. They each had some trait of his. But it wasn't just that. It was something deep inside that roped around his heart and pulled. Somehow, he knew, these truly were his children.

"Papa, is something wrong?" Sora looked at him with big eyes.

And in an instant, he melted, "No, of course not, my sweet. Papa is just…tired. He has had a very long day."

"Papa is always working hard, but papa is a good king, and a good papa!" Sora exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Her brother and sister laughed as she skipped about. Hearing her words and watching her bounce about, Jareth felt this sense of glowing pride.

"Kids, where are you?" and then there was her voice again.

"We're coming! Papa's here!" Jeanne announced as they began walking to the oak tree.

She was behind it the entire time? Well, it was pretty big to the point it could be hollowed out and be made into one of those houses the hobbit people seemed to enjoy so much.

"Papa, come on," Sora tugged at his arm as Sareth and Jeanne walked ahead.

Jareth led the little girl pull him away. His heart thumped like a rabbit's foot. It was erratic and his breathing was coming in short stops. Reaching the other side of the tree, he was met by locks of long black hair swirling on the grass like ribbons. The upper was pulled back into a pretty bun. She was dressed in a simple but stunning dress of soft pink. She was facing away from him, humming a sweet melody as she seemed to rock her arms from side to side.

Sora let go of Jareth and tip-toed over, taking a seat next to her mother, "Is Joran sleeping?"

"No, he was just fussy because his older brother and sisters had left without him," she chuckled as set a bundle of blankets down on what seemed like a cradle made of white wood.

She then stood, turning to him, her hair dancing lightly in the breeze. Her emerald eyes shone as she gave him the kind of smile that took his breath away.

"My love, welcome home," Sarah said as she walked up to him.

Jareth was frozen in place as she approached him. This wasn't real. There was no way. It was just another evil yet sweet dream he was plagued by night after night. When would it end? When could he finally move on with his life?

"Jareth," her voice brought him back.

He looked at her as she reached up, caressing his cheek as she kissed him on the lips, the lightest of touches. He thought his heart was going to burst! For a dream, it sure as hell felt real!

"Jareth? Sweetie? You're spacing out again," Sarah sang in a teasing manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jareth said as he tried to regain his composure.

"It's alright," she smiled, brushing the hairs around his face. "You have a lot on your mind."

It truly was torture. The Sarah of his dreams was so loving and sweet and gentle. He was her willing slave, but she never acted like it. She wanted him as her king, as she was his queen. If only it were real. The children were a new addition. He had never dreamt of having a family with her, but it was not unwelcome. They were, each one, wonderful. Sareth was the dutiful son, responsible but caring. Jeanne was the free spirit, wild but considerate. Sora was the sweetheart, curious but clever. And baby Joran, he would be the intellectual of the group. Somehow Jareth felt it. As these thoughts swam through his mind, Sarah sat back by Joran's cradle, swinging it back and forth ever so gently, as the newborn cooed. Her eyes held such love as she gazed upon her child, the life she and her beloved husband had created, along with their other children. Jareth decided to join her. If this was a dream, then he was going to enjoy it as much as possible till the horrible ordeal of waking alone occurred.

Sareth sat by the fountain nearby, manipulating the water into fishes as Jeanne and Sora watched taking notes. Sarah let her head settle on Jareth's shoulder, letting go of the crib, which kept swinging slightly of its own accord. Jareth placed his arm around her, leaning against the trunk of the tree, enjoying the warmth of the moment. Sarah sighed as she drew closer to him, her eyes trying to hard not to close. Four magical children…yeah, that would definitely tire one very much so. Jareth ran his hand along her arm, helping her fall asleep. She gave him a small smile as she finally relented. Despite the loud laughter of the children, Sarah was fast asleep.

"Oh, my precious Sarah," Jareth let out a heavy sigh, watching her with utter adoration. "How I wish this were real."

She held such a peaceful expression, so comfortable in his embrace. As she leaned in closer, the girls giggling as their brother created big bubbles for them to bounce on, Jareth felt that emptiness again. That eternal loneliness he felt he had been condemned to. When he awoke, he would be alone, no wife, no children, no castle filled with warmth and laughter. Just the echo of his footsteps as he would dredge on with his days. Gazing at the children, Jareth could not ignore that sharp stab in his heart. It was cruel, how his dreams made him feel so happy and hopeful, only for it all to be dashed once awake. Thinking back to his mother, maybe this was his punishment: to dream of such a wonderful future, with Sarah by his side, their children adding to his joy, only for it all to be nothing but a lie.

He let his arm fall from Sarah's shoulder, a scowl now marring his face as the reality of it hit him hard, "My father can be so cruel…but I deserve it, after how I abandoned my subjects, my Labyrinth, for my own selfish desires."

"Jareth?" he twitched as Sarah moved awake. "What's wrong?"

"Did I wake you, precious? Please, go back to sleep, you need your rest," Jareth tried to avoid her question.

"Jareth," she sat back, taking his hands into hers. "I know when something is bothering you. Whenever you worry, I worry. Vice versa. So…tell me. I want to help. After all, what good is a queen who can't help her king?"

Jareth stared at her for a bit before letting out a disbelieved chuckle, "Oh, your precious thing, you are so full of surprises."

"Compliment me all you want, but I still want to know," Sarah winked, teasing him with a peck on the lips. "Though, I do have my ways of making you talk. Most of which are very inappropriate for our children to hear."

She whispered the last part close to his ear, his heart rate rising at the thoughts that came with what her words suggested. Dream or not, he was not one to not play along.

"Why, Sarah, you wicked minx," he smirked, pulling her closer with his hand firmly on her back.

"You were gone too long," Sarah's voice was low with passion. "I missed you so much. I hate waking up to a cold, empty bed. Which is why the children decided to keep me company several times. Sareth also wanted to keep his mama safe from any nefarious fiends who would try to hurt her while his strong papa was away."

"And what a good guardian he is! Not so much as a scratch on you," Jareth joked along, the two of them laughing heartily.

"All joking aside, I did miss you," Sarah leaned in, her lips just a hair-length apart. "I don't know why I was so stubborn before, denying what was right there between us. What is pride when you have given me so much."

And with that, she leaned in for a hot, passionate kiss. Jareth lost his composure and kissed her with everything he had. She felt so real. She moaned into his lips as he pulled her closer. When they pulled away, they were both out of breath and blushing.

"You really missed me?" Jareth panted, his forehead touching hers.

"From the feel of that, the same can be said of you," she teased, leaning up. "Too bad today is so busy, what with Sora's birthday party and our important announcement, Joran's baptism Aboveground. I wish we could just have some _alone time_. I guess we'll just have to wait till later, when the kids are asleep."

Before he could say anything, Sarah pulled away in an instant and was gliding over to the children. Jareth just sat there, completely taken aback by her behavior. He sat there, stunned. When had the Sarah from his dreams become so bold? As he asked himself what was going on, a small cry caught his attention. Moving to the cradle, Jareth looked inside and saw Joran fussing, his little fingers fumbling with his blanket. The baby gazed at him with big eyes, both a stunning amber, a tussle of blond hair combed to the side. Joran let out a gurgled giggle as he stretched out his chubby arms to his father. Though unsure, Jareth pulled the baby cautiously into his arms. It wasn't so much about being afraid to hold a baby, he was great with children, having learned over the years after caring for wished children. It was more about the fact this could be his child, his son. Cradling the baby close, Jareth was memorized.

This dream was killing him! How could it get any worse? Having Sarah be his queen, love him and indulge him was bad enough, but to show him the potential of what could be between them? This wonderful, beautiful future with these children who were incredible, gorgeous…his father was a bastard if he was behind this. It made sense. His punishment certainly fit the crime. And Jareth, despite how horrible it seemed, he knew he deserved. All he could do was enjoy it as long as it lasted. Joran yawned as Jareth held him, closing his eyes as he fell asleep in his father's arms. Though he was distracted by his "dream son", Jareth still sensed the brief surge of magic as someone appeared closed by. Recognizing who it was, he only smiled mirthlessly.

"Hello, mother, what took you so long?"

"Jareth, sweetie, how are you?" Titania walked over, her smile wide as she looked upon her grandson in her son's arms. "May I?"

"Of course," Jareth said as he gently placed Joran into Titania's embrace.

"Oh, what a big boy you're growing into!" she exclaimed, raising the baby into the air, rewarded with a fit of giggles. "How are you, darling boy?"

"How do you think, dear mother?" Jareth gave her a knowing look.

"Oh? Oh! Oh. Yes, that?" Titania looked away in shame.

"Father and yourself…are quite horrible," Jareth frowned at her. "Sending me into this dismal dream as punishment for what my abandonment of my kingdom. Truly cruel."

She shared a look with him, before conjuring a large bubble and placing Joran inside, who immediately fell back to sleep.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a sympathetic smile, "My boy, you haven't realized yet, have you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jareth quirked his eyebrow. "I do not need to be treated as a child at the moment."

"Jareth, honey, let me, as your dear wife puts it, 'break it to you'," Titania said. "This is not a dream. It is real."

Jareth was speechless. His mother was many things, but a liar was not one of them. Especially since as Fae, they could lie, only run around the truth.

"What have you done?" Jareth demanded.

"Nothing much, this is a vision of what will come to pass," Titania explained, "should you interfere in her life no more."

Jareth could feel his heart stop as he looked over to Sarah as she played with the children. The air was filled with their laughter, the sight of it taking his breath away. It was beyond words.

"Mother, this will be my future? To finally hold my beloved day and night, sharing in the beauty of our children are they grow?" Jareth was breathless, it just seemed too good to be true.

"Yes, but you must leave her be for the time being," Titania warned. "She must first find herself again before she can find her way back to you. That is how it should have been from the start. Had you not interfered with her life as you had, stripping her of her dreams, she would have come to you of her accord. In the end, you only punished yourself."

The king stayed silent as he took her words in with great care. His mother was right. Had he not been so selfish, impatient, Sarah could have come back by her choice. But he had stripped her of that choice when he foolishly had Mizumi create Moppet, Sarah's ablation. He was his own worst enemy.

"So, if I leave her be for the time being, this will become a reality?"

"It already is a reality, my sweet boy, you just have to accept it," Titania rose, taking the baby into her arms as it dissolved into a rain of glitter. "Your heart has been beaten so badly after finally finding what true love is, the pain that comes with its sudden departure…just let it happen."

Jareth chuckled a bit, ruffling his wild mane, "I believe we have established since long ago that I tend to be a bit of a 'control freak' as they say nowadays."

"You're no worse than your sister. Now she was always the one who wanted to be in control," Titania reminded him.

"I would not disagree with that," Jareth joked as Titania walked over to the children.

"Neither would I," came the low, jovial tone of his father's voice.

Oberon just stood back he watched his grandchildren hopping about.

"Father," Jareth said knowingly.

"Son," Oberon shuffled nervously. "I see you have spoken to your mother. Please, do not blame her. I was the one who decided on this action. I believe it to be for the best."

Oberon was tall and imposing, with hair a toned-down version of his son's. He had gleaming amber eyes, a mischievous spark in them. A trait no doubt both Jareth and Joran had inherited. He had a nicely trimmed beard growing. Donning an elegant ensemble of frost gold robes, he waited for his son's reaction. Trying to change his son's mind was like charging into battle with little chance of victory. He was stubborn man, just like Oberon. _It would figure he would inherit that trait of mine._

"Very well, father, will go along with your 'play'," Jareth said, taking Oberon by surprise.

"You will?" Oberon asked flabberghasted.

"I will. Please, father, don't act so shocked. I know I can be as stubborn as a bull at times, but when it comes to what I truly care about, what chance at happiness I can have…then I can set aside my pride aside…for her," Jareth gazed at Sarah with such love, his father could only sigh in relief.

"Oh, my son! It does my heart good to see you _finally_ realize that."

"So everyone keeps saying today," Jareth smirked.

And so, for the rest of the day his parents had shown him, Jareth truly enjoyed himself. He greeted his guests from various lands, acting the gracious host with Sarah at his side to help when he needed an escape from yet another guest who wished to ravel in his glory days as a young soldier. Sora was a ball of energy as she played with her brother and sister, as well as the children of the guests, all in an area made just for children. It helped keep the castle in one piece. When it came time for the cake and presents, Sora's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as she bounced up and down, asking over and over if it was all really for her. Sarah assured her it was, but only because she was such a good girl and deserved so much love. Sora was thankful, but before cutting into the cake she had something to say.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to my birthday party. It's been one of the best days ever, but not because I got so many presents or because of the food or cake, but because I got to play with my papa just like I wished for!"

Everyone awed at her honesty and utter cuteness. Jareth felt his heart glow with love as his daughter hopped over into his arms. It was obvious from his status, that he was a very busy man. He'd had first had experience with his own father, growing up as King Oberon often missed special events due to his duties. But he had made it point to show his children he loved them and thought of them every day, something Jareth obviously learned to do as well. As the evening died down, guests began to leave as they thanked their hosts and wished Sora a happy birthday once more. Jareth joined Sarah in putting their children to bed, Sora the last. Their rooms were adjacent to each other, only a two halls away from their parents' chambers.

"Thank you, daddy, for my party," Sora yawned as sleep took over.

"You are most welcome, my sweet," Jareth smiled softly, kissing her forehead before walking out into the hall with Sarah.

Once in their room, Sarah made sure Joran was okay from his nursery, a door connecting their room to his. Once he was fast asleep, she quickly closed the door behind her, waving her hand over it as she had the other children's. _A protection spell,_ Jareth thought. She wasn't taking chances, and he was proud of her for it. She went into the bath to freshen up while Jareth settled into bed, wearing only loose pants. He was reading through some documents, impressed at how much things in the kingdom had improved, he failed to notice Sarah walking out until she cleared her throat. Looking up, the papers slipped from his hands as he eyes widen and his heart nearly stopped for the second time that day, only for a whole different reason. Sarah was dressed in a red, silky nightdown that went to mid-thigh, a matching robe just barely hanging onto her shoulders. Her eyes were smoldering, his throat tight. She was glorious. She slowly made her way to the bed, almost teasing him with the sway of her hips.

"I take it, you like it?" she smiled seductively as she neared the bed.

Just as she reached the edge of the bed, Jareth's arm shot up, pulling her onto the middle of it. Her long tresses splayed on the covers, the dress hemmed up to her matching panties. Jareth looked at her, atop her, his eyes deep with such want. She hadn't seen that look on him since that day, when she had returned to him, finally accepting her feeling for him and her place in the Underground. That night, both threw away all the doubts and questions out the window for the wind to carry away. All that mattered was them, together at last.

"Jareth…" she gently caressed his face. "Fear not, I will never leave you, ever again."

He chocked back a tear. That was what she thought was on his mind? She was so considerate and caring.

"How I love you, you precious thing," he whispered as he dipped down to her lips.

"Jareth…" she breathed out.

His hands were everywhere, leaving nothing untouched. This was real, she was real, all of it. Their lives, their children, their love…real. If he had to wait for it to happen one day, he would happily do so. However, that did not mean he couldn't enjoy the moment for now. Her sighs of pleasure were driving him insane. As he sat up to remove her robe and dress, she helped with his pants.

"So you know," she smiled coyly. "The spell I placed wasn't just for protection. It was so the children could sleep through the whole night and not bother us until we were, satisfied."

"Oh, my queen, then I fear they may never wake, for I will never get enough of you," Jareth growled as pounced on her, Sarah erupting into a fit of giggles.

After what had felt like hours of passionate love making, Jareth caressed Sarah's arm as she slept close to him. He smiled, knowing though this would be gone by the time he awoke, it would be a matter of time before he would wake with the sight of his beloved as in that moment every day. Feeling sleep win the battle over his eyes, Jareth drifted off, peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Majesty! Majesty!" pounding on the door woke him up.

Jareth sat up slowly and saw no one else in bed with him. He was also fully clothed. He sighed, though this time, not in sadness. Looking up, he saw the door that would have led to Joren's nursery. Walking up to it, he opened it, finding only a large enough room filled with spellbooks and scrolls. Smiling knowingly to himself, he closed the door.

"Majesty!" the goblins yelled.

They were about to pound on the doors again when Jareth opened them in a long swing, "Yes, boys, what is it?"

"The runner! He's at the gate!"

"Is he now?" Jareth mused without a care. "Well, then, we'll have to make sure his little one is ready for the trip home."

The goblins just stared at their king in disbelief. What?

"But, Sire, shouldn't we stop him?" one of them asked.

"He has already reached the gates, by the rules of the game, he has won his daughter back," Jareth reminded them as though they were children.

"But, your majesty…" the goblins stood back, unable to comprehend what their king was saying.

"Now, now," Jareth simply waved them off. "We must abide by the rules of the game. That is how it has been. Do as I say and prepare the child for her father's arrival."

They stared after their ruler as he walked away down the hall, bewildered by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Has something happened to our king?" one asked.

"Has he gone mad?" another inquired.

As they discussed the matter among each other, one of them had had enough, "Stop!"

They all looked at him as he took lead.

"The king is acting as himself again. Something did happen and I bet it had to do with her Highness, Queen Titania. I saw her visit him a few hours ago. She must have helped him with his broken heart! It's the only explanation."

The others "oohed" in excitement. Leave it to Queen Titania to help her son in his time of need. Nodding all in agreement that things were getting back to normal, they set off to retrieve the toddler as they had been told.

Meanwhile, the young father gasped as he reached the long hallway leading to the throne room, "Finally! I made it!"

He was accompanied by Hoggle and Sir Didymus. Ludo could not join them as he was feeling ill at the time. Some strange sort of flu for his kind.

"Just in time too!" Hoggle cheered. "You were really cutting it close there, Gregory!"

"I know, I know," Gregory smiled tired. "But I couldn't give up. My little Natasha needs her daddy to be her hero. I know I haven't been the best dad, I've made so many mistakes. But this has shown me that she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And once we're home, I'll show her just how important and loved she is."

"My good sir, we are most pleased to hear you say that," Sir Didymus shouted in joy. "Your little one is most fortunate that have such a brave and loving father."

"Thanks, guys, I don't think I could have done it without you," Gregory said.

"Think yourself lucky! You're only the second to beat the Labyrinth!" Hoggle reminded him, having shared his dear friend Sarah's story with him.

"Yeah, but I think your friend might have had it harder than me from what you're telling me."

"Why ever do you say that?" Sir Didymus asked confused.

Gregory just looked at them with humor, "You guys seriously didn't see it? I wasn't even there and I can tell you why she had it harder from what you told me alone!"

His new friends stared at him as though lost to the underlining meaning he spoke of. _Are you serious? How could they not see Jareth was totally head over heels for Sarah?! A blind man could see that!_

"Never mind," Gregory sigh in defeat. "Let's just get my daughter so we can go home."

He was about to open the doors when they swung open of their own accord. Taking cautious steps inside, the young man looked around to see only Jareth waiting for him.

"Well, hello my good boy! I must say, I was starting to get worried! Cutting a little to close, weren't we?" Jareth gave him a cocky smirk.

"I know, I know!" Gregory groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I made it to the castle. I want Natasha back."

"But of course," Jareth bowed, striding from his throne to reveal the toddler playing with a fluffy teddy bear.

Her eyes lit up as she saw her father, dropping the toy as she extended her arms to him. Gregory let out a heavy sigh of relief as he sprinted from his spot to her, swooping her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Natasha! Daddy is so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean any of those bad things I said!"

The toddler just chortled a laugh as she wrapped her little arms on his shoulders.

"Well then, time for you two to get back home," Jareth said, interrupting the moment between father and daughter.

"Wait? So that's it? I win and we go home? Just like that?" Gregory eyed the Goblin King warily. "You're not going to try to trick me or anything?"

"Gregory, really! Do I look like such a villain to you?" Jareth stopped him before he could say anything. "Don't answer that."

"Um, then, thank you," Gregory nodded his head in respect. "But how?"

Jareth then conjured a crystal, letting it float from his hand to the young man, "Just throw the crystal on the ground and you will be transported home. You will be returned to the time before all of this happened, as though it never did."

With a tentative motion, Gregory plucked the crystal from the air, marveling at its smoothness and light weight. Turning to Hoggle and Sir Didymus, both of whom were taken aback by Jareth's generosity, Gregory thank them again before saying his good-byes. He wished he could say he would see them again, but he didn't like to make promises he might not be able to complete. But he would remember them, and the Labyrinth, and he would share it all with his little Natasha. He would give her the gift of what so many were deprived: true magic.

As he stood back, readying himself, he turned to Jareth, "You know, you shouldn't give up on her."

"Pardon?" Jareth said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Sarah, I mean. From what they told me, I think she feels the same. Just give her some time."

Jareth was speechless, letting a small smile creep onto his face, "Thank you, I think I will. And good luck to you. Natasha is lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Gregory smiled back, throwing the crystal onto the ground.

As it shattered, a silver mist surrounded the young father and his daughter. Once it cleared, they were gone.

"Is Sarah going to come back?" Hoggle asked, more to himself.

"One day," Jareth answered. "But until then, we'll wait patiently."

"I beg your pardon, sire, but you are not known for your patience," Sir Didymus pointed out.

"Perhaps then, but for her," Jareth conjured another crystal, sparkling with power, "I would move the stars themselves."

 **And done! With Part One anyway. The next part with be about Sarah and will also take place after the events of the manga like this one. I am so happy I actually finished it! You guys have not idea! *Crying hysterically* Let me know what you guys think! Also, big news! For all my usual reader, and new ones too, I have decided to create a Youtube channel to better interact with you guys. I'll post a link once everything is set and ready to go. I am in no way a professional with videos and whatnot, so bear with me! I am also working on a Facebook page for the same reason. I'll update you all on how it all goes!**

 **Please review, because I'll throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench if you don't! Mwah ha ha ha!**


End file.
